Duo's Revenge
by Azusa-J
Summary: Duo plays jokes on Trowa!? Yep, yep, just some cute revenges for blowing up his beloved Deathscythe. Can Trowa take it? And will Duo succeed? This is a collection of humorous revenges conducted by our famous little Maxwell Demon. (On going!)
1. Round 1

Duo's Revenge - Part 1  
  
By Azusa-J  
  
  
Date: March 26, 2002  
Disclaimer: *grabs a Hee-chan plushie* Kawaii! Kawaii!! *puts it back down and sighs* but they are not mine... Everything in the Gundam Wing Universe is not mine.   
Time setting: Sometime around episode 36 or so  
Warnings: Humor, Maybe OOC, Spoilers (?)  
Feedback: Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Pairings: none  
Rating: PG for violence  
Notes : I've come up with more ideas for Duo to get revenge on Trowa. Here goes! Actually, this is my third Duo's Revenge scene. But I decided to sort them in chronological order, so I rearrange the chapters. PS. I've only learned English for a few years. I've tried my best on the grammar and spellings. If you find any thing bad, feel free to tell me.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The braided boy flipped around on his bed again. He looked at the clock. It blinked - 3:00 a.m. 'Damn, can't sleep.' Duo thought. He turned and laid on his back, stared at the ceiling, 'Why can't I stop thinking about him?'  
  
"Him" was the boy he met earlier today, a circus boy, a Gundam pilot - Trowa Barton. He knew him. Well, mostly from Quatre, who had spent sometime with the uni-banged boy before they went be to space. Today, when Hilde dragged him to the circus, he found him, as a clown working in the circus. It was not surprising, consider how flexible Trowa could move. What surprised him was that it seemed Trowa had lost all his memories. That woman, whom he called 'Sister,' stopped Duo to ask him more. Duo let out a sigh. He couldn't get the image of trembling Trowa out of his head.  
  
'What's now? When I finally find another Gundam pilot, he is in amnesia. Talk about luck.' He thought. 'Trowa, I've never thought he is here. I thought he's still in OZ.'  
  
The word "OZ" angered him. 'Yeah, I remember, Trowa blew up Deathscythe so he was in OZ.' Duo pouted, 'but he didn't need to be so mean, ne?'  
  
Dismiss that revenge thought, Duo continued, "Maybe I should let him know more about himself so he can get his memories back. But that woman... Yeah, why not I go get him now, that woman won't interfere this time.'  
  
With that thought, Duo quickly sat up and got dress. Slipping out the house quietly, he ran to the circus tent in the center of the park. He quickly determined which room Trowa was in and broke in. Of course, no security system could stop the God of Death ne?  
  
He quietly shook Trowa who woke up immediately. He looked confused for a moment, then realized Duo. "You..."   
  
Duo cut in, "We are friends. Do you want to know about your past?"  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"Now be quiet. Listen to me..." Suddenly, Duo heard a growl, "Trowa, are you hungry?"  
  
"No, that's not me..."   
  
"Then, what's that growling?"  
  
Then, he heard the growl again. This time, it was loud and clear. The braided boy noted that it was coming from behind. If Trowa was right in front of him, who would that be? Quickly, he pulled out a gun, ready for any OZ spy/mobile suit or White Fangs agent who made that growl.  
  
As soon as he turned, he froze. Right behind him was a huge lion, snarling and clenching its fangs. It was no OZ's nor White Fangs. Well, It was a Leo [1], with its white fangs clenching. Duo preyed his body to move but his feet stubbornly stayed where they were and refused to obey this simply order from his mind. His hands were shaking and his grip loosen thus the gun dropped onto the floor.  
  
The lion seemed to notice it was a weapon. It kneeled down slightly and all its muscles were tightened, ready to attack at any minute. Duo's heartbeat was pumping faster then any Gundams could fly. 'I'mdoom, I'mdoom, I'mdoom...' was all his mind could think of.  
  
With a loud growl, the lion bounced forward. The poor braided boy screamed in panic and quickly fell down on the floor, curling into a tight ball with his arms around his head. 'I'm so dead meal now!'  
  
"Shh...Leon [2]..." the uni-banged boy spoke up. The lion stopped abruptly and turned to meet those emerald eyes. "It's okay, come Leon..." The lion crawled toward Trowa and sat down, while the uni-banged boy petted it on its head. "Good boy..."  
  
Now the braided boy finally got rid of his shocking. He had never been so closed to any huge beasts. [3] When he finally found his words, he asked, "Tro...Tro...Trowa...wa, yo...you have a li...li...lion in yo...your ro...room?"  
  
Trowa nodded, "Yes, what's wrong?" and the lion sent a death glare (well, in Duo's opinion) to the braided bundle on the floor.  
  
"YYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!!! Don...Don't come any closer!!!" Duo yelled and quickly bolted out of Trowa's room, running at his highest speed.  
  
"Weird guy." Trowa shrugged and continued petting the lion like it was a kitten.  
  
With his panic overwhelming his mind, Duo did not look at his way. When he finally calmed down, he looked around and dropped his jaw, "Thi...This is a nightmare, right?" Surrounding him were all kinds of fierce beasts, snarling angrily at him for he woke them up from their slumber. It seemed that he ran into the circus' tent where they locked up the beasts.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next morning...  
  
"Hey, are you okay, Duo? You looked so tired." Hilde asked.  
  
Duo was sprawling on the couch with his face buried in the armrest, unlike the way he used to be. Whenever he sat...er...lay on the couch, He used to be reclining with a remote control in his hand scanning with the TV channels. This time, the remote control was on the floor untouched and his arms were dropped on the seat. Contrast to how lively he used to be, he looked dead and tired.  
  
"Yeah..." Duo answered with a deep and husky voice. After all the yelling and screaming and crying last night, he could barely speak. Not to mention all the running and shocking that made him barely move today.  
  
"Where did you go last night?" Hilde asked curiously. She never thought Duo could be so deadly tired like this. He had everlasting energy so even after the battle in his Gundam, he could still fool around enthusiastically. She wondered who or what could make the God of Death so dead.  
  
"Please don't ask." He really did not want to recall what happened last night. 'Trowa, you will pay for it, after scaring the shit outta me, beating me up in the OZ's cell and blowing up my beloved Gundam. You *will* pay for it!' He silently swore.  
  
  
~owari~ or ~tsuzuku~  
  
[1] Leo is the Latin for lion, which is also the name for one of the mobile suits of OZ.  
[2] Leon is the name Trowa gives to the lion. I find it suits it well. First it rooted by the word "Leo" which is lion in Latin; and Latin is Trowa's ethnic. Second, Leon is a boy's name, and the lion is a male lion ne?  
[3] Duo lived in the colonies for all his life, where there is no animal. Sure, he saw this lion during the show this afternoon but it was in a distance. Moreover, now the lion is attacking *him.*  
  
  
Azusa: Now I think I'm too into Duo's revenge on Trowa. Anymore scene that can give the God of Death for his revenge? Feel free to tell me. 


	2. Round 2

Duo's Revenge - Part 2  
  
By Azusa-J  
  
  
Date: March 25, 2002  
Disclaimer: *grabs a Hee-chan plushie* Kawaii! Kawaii!! *puts it back down and sighs* but they are not mine... Everything in the Gundam Wing Universe is not mine.   
Time setting: sometime between Episode 37 - 38 of the series.  
Warnings: Humor, Maybe OOC, Spoilers (?), Mild Shounen Ai (depend on how you rate it)  
Feedback : Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Pairings: maybe 1+2/2+1 (depend on do you believe it) ^^;;  
Rating: PG (not good to lie ne?)  
Notes : This is my second fic. Actually, I got the idea for this fic from one of the scene in the official GW novel, which is about Duo playing jokes on Noin in the shuttle. I always find that Duo and Trowa don't get along well. So I decided to put Trowa instead of Noin on the spot. PS. I've only learned English for a few years. I've tried my best on the grammar and spellings. If you find any thing bad, feel free to tell me.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in space, the three legendary heroes, also known as the Gundam pilots, and an ex-OZ officer were wandering, deciding how they could stop the White Fangs to harm the colonies. After a brief discussion, they decided to go to the Winner Family's resource satellite to repair they Gundams and Tauruses first. Noin, the ex-OZ officer, and Quatre, the Gundam pilot of Sandrock, went to the cockpit and flew the shuttle toward the L4 space area. That left Duo and Trowa, who had amnesia, in the cabin.  
  
"So ya don't remember anything." Duo asked.  
  
"...Yeah. I'm sorry." Trowa said.  
  
Duo waved his hand, "No need to apologize. Ya know. After all, you didn't harm me or anything..."  
  
"...okay..." Trowa nodded.  
  
"However," Duo continued, "I can't forgive you for what you did to Heero."  
  
"Heero?" Trowa looked confused.  
  
"Yeah, do you remember him?" Duo asked.  
  
Trowa shook his head, "No, but I believe he's the other Gundam pilot, isn't he?"  
  
"Yep. But do you know he is my love too?" Duo's face saddened. "Guess ya don't ne? You don't remember what did you do to him." He continued, "We are both orphans, no family, no home, no friends; only each other. We seek warmth and comfort from each other in this cruel world of war."   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It was when you were in OZ, you put both of us into jail, but I didn't mind. After all, we didn't have to fight ne? Then, you know what you did? You dragged him back to to battlefield... No matter how he struggled, how he implored, how he cried... You brought him back to the battlefield, separating us... And he never returned..." Duo nearly sobbed. [1]  
  
"Then I don't hear anything from him anymore. I don't know where is he now? Is he dead? Is he alive? Maybe he got captured, maybe he is in danger. If he's still alive, he must be alone, scared, and is crying now." He let out a deep sigh. "I don't know am I going to ever see him again."  
  
Trowa, being so sensitive during the amnesia, shivered when Duo him told the story. He kept mumbling, "What a miserable person I am..."  
  
"And that's not the only thing you have done."  
  
"Huh?" Trowa looked up abruptly, half afraid of what was he going to find out next.  
  
"You see, I've got a friend named Hilde. She is like a little sister to me. Before I met you and Quatre, we settled on L2 to run a salvage business. We are partner."  
  
"Did I do something bad to her?"  
  
"Hn." Duo nodded, "I first met her when she was an OZ officer, but she betrayed OZ to help me to carry out my mission."  
  
"Did I..."  
  
"Yeah, you were the one to arrest her. I understand that you were undercover and could not afford to let your cover blow. Some acting was needed. But you didn't have to be so brutal ne? You cut off a bundle of her hair during the arrestment [2]. Now she always has to wear a hat to cover it up."  
  
"I...I..." Trowa's voice was now shaking.  
  
"I understand that you don't mean to do it. But it still..." Duo tailed off with a sob.  
  
At that time, Quatre came back to the cabin and heard part of his story. "Duo," he said, "Are you still mad at Trowa for breaking your Deathscythe and beating you? And how do you come up with such a creative story anyways?" [3]  
  
Duo burst out laughter while the poor Trowa, who still believed in that story, was trembling and kept mumbling, "What have I done...?"  
  
  
~owari~ or ~tsuzuku~  
  
[1] My favorite: 1+2/2+1.  
[2] Well, I made it up. I don't like Hilde so I have some special for her. That's all. But considering he always wear that pink hat of hers, it is not unreasonable ne?  
[3] If you really believe that when he says, "I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie." he actually means it, then this fic is shounen ai. If you think that he just plays joke on Trowa's expense, then it is just a humor fic. But I don't even know myself is he lying or not.  
  
  
Azusa: Just a short, cute, humorous fic. Hope you like it. This time, Duo won. Of course, who can outwit the braided boy when it comes to arguing. He can agrue with a stone and wins. Have anymore ideas for Duo's revenge? Feel free to tell me. ^_^;; 


	3. Round 3

Duo's Revenge - Part 3  
  
By Azusa-J  
  
  
Date: March 25, 2002  
Disclaimer: *grabs a Hee-chan plushie* Kawaii! Kawaii!! *puts it back down and sighs* but they are not mine... Everything in the Gundam Wing Universe is not mine.   
Time setting: Sometime between episode 43 or so  
Warnings: Humor, Maybe OOC, Spoilers (?)  
Feedback: Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Pairings: none  
Rating: PG for violence  
Notes : I've come up with more ideas for Duo to get revenge on Trowa. Here goes! I've only learned English for a few years. I've tried my best on the grammar and spellings. If you find any thing bad, feel free to tell me.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Everyone on Peacemillion was excited. It was because the remaining two Gundam pilots were arriving. All the technicians were ready to repair the coming Gundams. The three Gundam pilots, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa, were waiting for their long time yet unfamiliar comrades. After all, this was their first time to meet together as a group of five face to face. Noin was also anxious to meet her partner, Sally.  
  
After they had arrived, all the Gundam pilots and the two women got together in the dining hall of Peacemillion. They first started with a friendly meal. Then, they began to talk about themselves: their background, their Gundams, their battles and their abilities.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was quite amazed that Sally was a doctor, and was surprised that she was the doctor in that Alliance hospital where he freed Heero. He took a quick glance at Trowa, who did not join the conversation because of the amnesia, and grinned. 'Here's another chance!' With that, he turned to Sally and asked, "Sally, so you're a doctor, right? Do you know how to help Trowa to break his amnesia?"  
  
"Amnesia can't be healed by medicine. It takes time, and luck too. But we can keep saying something about his past, and hopefully, that will trigger something in his mind."  
  
"How about direct impacts on the head or shocking?" Duo asked and his face looked concerned. Of course, he knew the answer already but he still wanted Sally to say it out.  
  
The others, especially Quatre, started to sense something dangerous.  
  
"Yes," Sally replied, "But..."  
  
"Now I know how to help him!" Duo quickly cut in, not letting Sally to finish.  
  
"No, you don't." Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, that's for his own good, you know, Quatre. Even he said that he is a liability to us. If he gets back his memory, then he'll be an asset."  
  
"But you're not going to hit him or something, right?"  
  
"Oh yes, I am."  
  
"No, you're not!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
Noin and Sally sweatdropped at the argument. In their minds, they thought that the Gundam pilots were mature and wise. Now, the two boys looked like brats. On the other hand, Wufei yelled, "Shut up!" and Heero warned dangerously, "Grow up, you two." Both of them didn't want to involved in this nonsense. Trowa stared at the two quarrelling boys dumbfounded, forgetting he was the object they were arguing about.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to hit him hard." the braided boy kept saying.  
  
"No. Please don't."  
  
"I have to do it so he'll remember how he saved you from the Zero System."  
  
The words "Zero System" hit home. Quatre suddenly felt his legs weak and limp. He sat back in his chair and sobbed, "Yeah, that's my fault."  
  
Duo grinned, 'Now, Showtime.'  
  
He quickly bounced to Trowa, who backed off a little, knowing his intention. However, being a trained terrorist, as well as a naughty troublemakers since his childhood, Duo Maxwell did not let Trowa to have a chance to escape and brought his hand to the uni-banged boy's head fast.  
  
THWAP!  
  
"OOOOUUUUCHHH!!!!" a scream of pain echoes the Peacemillion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally quickly checked the injured boy and nodded, "He's going to be fine. Just get some ice packs and place it on the swollen parts to cool it down. Don't worry, at least it didn't bleed."  
  
"Will his injury cause trouble for piloting the Gundam." Heero asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I think he will heal fast." Sally replied.  
  
Quatre and Noin looked at the injured boy in pity. Wufei just mumbled "Weaklings" over and over. Heero shrugged and went out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YYYEEEOOOWWW!! More gentle, okay?" The braided boy held up his right injured hand.  
  
"No one told you to hit that hard." Heero said in monotone.  
  
"I just want to help him." Duo winced.  
  
"I have a feeling that you are *not* helping him. Rather, you did it to pay back for what he did to your Deathscythe."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not, am not, am not!"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"What now? OOUCH!!" He cried in pain as Heero applied more ice on his swelling hand.  
  
"Grow up."  
  
Duo pouted, "You know, I was just helping him but his porcupine band stabbed me."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Wufei was mean too. How can he asked something like, 'Where do you buy that hair gel of yours?' at the time like that?"  
  
"Now you should learn your lesson. Don't think about pay back now. Focus on the battle."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Duo answered half-heartedly. He really did not want to have another hour-long lecture from Heero again. [1]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trowa, are you hurt? You've been in the bathroom for half an hour already! Are you alright?" Quatre knocked on the bathroom door and began to worry.  
  
"My hair! It is now flat and bend!" Trowa screamed.  
  
"Oh, Trowa." the blonde sighed. He did not know whether to laugh or feel pity for Duo's misfortunate. But it was definitely fortunate for Trowa to have sharp like knives hair, for sure.  
  
  
~owari~ or ~tsuzuku~  
  
[1] Many people said Heero doesn't like to talk. But I find that he isn't don't like talking, rather, he just doesn't like talking much. In the series, he gives long speeches a few times. So I figure out he rarely speaks and when he speaks, you can't stop him. ^_^;; Thanks for Caroline who pointed that out.  
  
  
Azusa: No, I don't hate Duo. I just felt sorry for Trowa who was being tricked last chapter. So this time Duo lost. Now, it's one to one. Next chapter? I'm not sure yet. 


End file.
